PMD Return Of Darkness
by EpicRandy
Summary: Hundreds of years after the events of PMD1 and 2 a evil is rising again. The Pokemon world once again needs the help of a hero. Summary super-sucks. Just Read and Drop a Review.


**A/N**

**Randy: Hey guys, I decided to start a little story, sooo... Enjoy!**** Read and Review, please leave constructive critisism if you dislike something about the story. I am not quiting PMD Legend Of The Guardians, I just need to think about it, it feels too rushed to me.**

**I just ask anyone who reads, just bear with me as it proggresses, and if yah dont like it leave a review, tell me whats wrong. Enjoy teh story!**

**Ven's P.O.V**

***yawn* **

"I awoke In my hammock hanging limply from a tree. Yawing I grabbed my bag and slid down. I walked toward a small stream and brushed my teeth, washed my face, the usual. After I was done, I got up and began walking. In case you didn't know, my name's Ven, I'm an average 14-year-old with brown hair and 5''10. Except, I'm exploring the world! It's fun, not having a worry or a care. Pulling out an old rusty compass I looked north.

"New Day, new adventure" I said as I jogged away.

My plan or agenda, of the day was to simply explore and enjoy the nature around me. I have been doing this for a while, I knew how to survive. As for my past? I don't like to think about it. Its in the past, right?

I was torn from my thoughts by a shack in the distance.

"Thats odd, didn't know there were Stores around here." I said as I jogged to it.

There was and frail, old man dressed in a tee shirt and cargos, with pink sunglasses. I glanced around the shop. There were lots of things. Books, Gems, Neclaces, Rings, and various Dolls and Toys. My eyes however, fixated on an cool looking pocket watch on his top shelf. It was gold and was engraved with the design of an Eevee.

"Anythin caught ya eye Mister?" He said.

"Yea, actually, can I see that watch?" I asked.

"Sure! Here ya go, that'll run ya... about 6 poke." He said.

Opening it up I looked at the interior. It was engraved with odd swirls and on the top part was actually a compass. Flipping the lid to look at the compass closer, It looked brand new. I handed it back to the man who looked at me quizzically.

"Not gonna buy it?" He asked.

I gestured to my empty wallet "I'm broke."

He looked at me for a second before handing it to me.

"Keep it lad, it's been on this here shelf for weeks." He said.

"Sweet, thanks man!" I said.

"Dont thank me, it was nuthun'."

I threw away the old compass and looked at the pocket watch.

(**TIME SKIP~Night Time)**

I began to look for a place to sleep. That tree I slept at was uncomfortable. I saw a field in the distance and set up camp. Pulling out two rocks, gathered some twiggs and some other rocks, took out my sleeping bag, and changed my clothes.

**Click-Click-FWOOSH!**

"Finally..." I groaned.

Sitting by the fire, I grabbed a piece of bread from my bag, some dried fruits, and a bottle of water. Man I loved those PokeCentres, they're just like free supermarkets.

After eating I put out the fire and snuggled into my sleeping bag, gripping the pocket watch. I fell into a deep sleep.

I glanced around and found myself in a hazy room. It was pulsating different colors and constantly wavered in shape.

_What if I told you there was a world inhabited by only Pokémon? And that I could take you to it? Would you go?_

"I guess not much for me here."

_I just want to ask you a couple of questions..._

"Um OK."

_Would you save the world now, If it was in peril from great powers? _

"Without a doubt, if i could help I would."

_What if it meant your life, would you still save a corrupt, destroyed world? Could you see through its dirt and grime and appreciate its inner beauty?_

"... Yes corrupt as it is, all life is precious... for it to go to waste when I know I could change it... I would."

_You are offered a choice of two gifts. __Which one will you take? Big, or Small?_

"Small, big isn't always better."

_You see someone being bullied, what do you do?_

"I tell them to stop picking on him or her.

_Last question, If you could have any power. Any at all what would it be?_

"Deffinently knowledge. I want to be able to not just know but understand as well."

_Well, that's it... safe travels. _

I suddenly felt really dizzy before I fell however I saw a hazy figure floating over me.

_Good Luck... You'll Need It._


End file.
